Bad Girls wanna get Sex & Cigarettes
by riotgirls.mary and anna
Summary: FF about a finish pop-rock band called Sunrise Avenue, pretty good band :D Mary loves to go to concerts it's a part of her that she doesn't want to miss ever ! Most of the time lucky to meet the bands, but something is different this time. For more informations you'll have to read the story ;D Reviews are very welcome ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

That's gonna be on of the best days of the year.

Finally my concert summer starts ! Me and the boyfriend of one of my friends where starting off early this day. We drove of at 10 am this morning to be at the venue early enough to be in one of the front rows.

As we arrived an hour later as we planned (because that god damn highway was stuffed with cars) all our expectations crashed. There were thousands of people waiting to get in…

'They all had the same idea as we had' Chris said to me. 'Obviously.' I said pissed.

Oh wait have I told you who we were waiting for ? It's Sunrise Avenue, a finish band who play some kinda mix between pop-rock and rock. They have the cutes lead singer one have ever seen.

His name is Samu Haber, a large blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes. You know like every mother wants him to be her son-in-law type of guy.

Anyways, we were standing in line waiting to get in talking about work and that kinda stuff….

We finally got in but as expected we were standing somewhere between middle and front of that massive crowd. As usual some 6 feet guy was standing right in front of me and won't move the whole concert, you can assume what my mood was like. I'm only 5 feet 5 inches tall, I couldn't see anything!

The 'last' song was played and the crowd screamed for more as I found Chris again and told him I wanna go outside already before the whole crowd starts moving.

We went outside, not talking….. You must know, when I'm pissed one should definitely not talk to me, not even try, you would be dead before you could blink. Chris knew that, he knows me long enough now. We walked the way back to the car, the parking lot was empty at least some good news….

Suddenly we heard footsteps behind us, someone was jogging after us.

'Wait!' We heard the person yell at us. Without turning around I said 'What do you want?' 'You lost your car keys!' Now I turned around and looked at the hand of that guy where my car keys were lying.

He was tall but my only thought was great one of those assholes that were standing in front of us.

I took my keys and started walking again. I heard the guy talking again 'Why have you left the concert earlier?' 'Cause it sucked, I couldn't see anything because of such dump asses as you are, who are that tall!' I stopped suddenly realizing that Chris still stood there some feet away from that strange guy.

I walked back 'Come on Chris before the others leave as well.' 'Ehhhm…. Mary please take a look at the guy who found the keys!' I signed and looked at that guy. My jaw dropped….

'You think that I'm a dump ass?' he said smiling. I was speechless for a second. 'No, no, no! I'm so sorry Samu! I….. I was just pissed… oh god….. most embarrassing moment of my life!' 'Hey it's okay girl, I assume that you were just pissed.' He winked and pulled me stunned into a bear hug.

'Thank you so much for finding my keys! Where did you find them?' 'We were getting into the van as I saw it lying in front of the door and as you two were the only once here…..'

'But aren't you supposed to give an encore or something ?' Chris finally found his voice again. 'We don't feel like that today, we are tired because of the long journey so we wanted to get back to the van before all the people realize that we won't give an encore today.' 'Okay but the will realize that in just a few seconds so you should go and rescue yourself before all that screaming girls are coming out.' I smiled. 'Yeah I think I really should go but hey why don't you guys follow our van to the hotel so we can have a little after show party? Maybe your mood will be better than.' He laughed at the sight of my stunned face.

I turned to Chris 'You want to?' I asked him 'Sure but….' 'What?' 'It's nothing I will text Judy that it will be late.' I turned to Samu 'See ya at the hotel' with that Samu turned and walked back to the other guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Like someone screamed 'GO!' Chris and I ran to my car, unlocked it and jumped in. I drove off right behind the van which was turning onto the streets of cologne.

'Can you believe it ?' I asked him still some kinda star trunk. 'Nope, what is it with you and the rock stars that you always have the luck to meet them?' 'I really don't know it's like destiny…..' We drove another 5 minutes in silence.

Arriving at the hotel I really found a free parking lot, WOAH how the day turned… We got out of the car and to our surprise Samu was standing at the entrance of the hotel looking around like he was searching for us. Walking up to him I took a last look at my car and then we went inside.

Of course the hotel had an own bar where we sat down and waited because Samu wanted to get the other guys. As he came back he was followed by three other guys. They walked up to us, looking pretty tired but smiling.

The first one greeting us was Sami the drummer, than Raul who plays the bass and at least there was Riku who plays the lead guitar (finish people have funny names right?).

'hey guys nice to meet you!' Chris said just a little too nervous, I was pretty nervous as well but I wouldn't let that show….. I should be used to that right? Never felt that nervous while talking to the guys of Good Charlotte or All Time Low. I had a strange feeling that evening but I couldn't know what else was waiting for me.

Anyway we chatted for a while about everything and nothing. Out of nowhere Samu ordered the waitress to our table. 'Can you get us some Smirnoff and a bottle of red wine please?' 'Sure, just wait a second.' The waitress said slightly blushing, she knew who they were, definitely.

'So it's true that finish people drink a lot.' I laughed 'Not only finish people, I've heard that German's are pretty experienced with that as well.' Sami said winking at me. I slightly blushed …..

When the alcohol arrived at our table Samu grabbed the bottle of red wine and purred some of it into two glasses, then handed me one.

Meanwhile the others were discussing whether to do one shot after another or taking the risk of losing a drinking game against Chris whom is half polish.

'Thanks Samu but I Can't rink much, I have to drive back home later.' 'Don't worry about that' he simply said. Meanwhile it seemed like Riku, Sami and Raul have decided to take the risk of losing, them and Chris were taking shot after shot like it was water.

After 15 shots they all were kinda drunk while I was nipping on my red wine. 'What do you like most about touring?' I ask the only person who seemed sober. 'It's just that experience that people enjoy the music you write. They can identify with our music and of course it's nice to meet people like you.' Samu winked at me, damn face stop that stupid blushing-thing!

It got later and later, we drank a lot and as I'm not used to drink anymore (There was a time when I could beat all my male friends) I was drunk, very drunk, I can't remember anything anymore of that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up by a murder headache. My first thought was, damn you Samu ! The next thing was, how did I got home ? I searched for my phone, took it out of my jeans and looked at it.

It was 1pm, I coursed myself, then I realized that it wasn't my bed I was lying on...

I really got a heart attack, I moved my hands around till they touched warm skin.

My eyes got wide, again I lit up the room with my sell... And there he was lying beside me sound asleep... Samu...

I searched the room with my eyes looking for Chris suddenly remembering that he was with me last night... He wasn't there...

I shrugged it off and went into the bathroom cleaning myself and luckily I always have an eyeliner with me...

I was fully clothed, at least some good news, I'm not a groupie, YES!

I sneaked out of the bathroom and made my way to the door but unfortunately without looking on the floor so I fall over Samu's bag which was lying on the floor...

I coursed under my breath...

I heard some movements from the bed... 'Mary ?' god damn... 'Yes ?' 'Where you wanna go ?' he whined. 'Uhm I don't know, outside maybe ?' 'Why that ? Come back, let's watch some TV.' 'I need to find Chris !' I hurried 'Don't worry about him, he's with Riku.'

I found the light switch and turned it on, a slight growling could be heard from Samu so I walked back and took a seat on the chair next to my side of the bed.

Samu turned the light off again and turned on the TV...

'Why are you sitting on the chair ? Get yourself comfy ! I don't bite, just sometimes.' I looked at him and saw that bad-boy smile running over his face. I had to smile myself.

'How are you ?' I asked a little too shy... 'Just a bit hungover, how about you ?' 'Same here.' I laughed it of. 'Can you remember how I got here ?' asking out of curiosity.

'You where a little tipsy, so I thought you can't drive back home, I took you to my room.' he said simply. 'I'm so embarrassed ! I'm not used to drink anymore... I guess I have done a shot to much.' 'That's no problem, don't you worry it happens a lot more often than you might think that we share our rooms with drunken fans.'

'Oh' was my only reply, you are one of thousands I thought to myself.

After watching TV for another hour in silence we decided to finally go and look out for the other guys.

To be honest I just wanted to grab Chris and drive back home away from that awkward silence.

We went down the floor and knocked on a door, a very sleepy Riku opened the door.

'Good morning sleeping beauty, is Chris awake ?' it was me asking. 'Yes I'm awake Mary' I heard him say from inside.

We went into the room, I didn't sat down anywhere like Samu did, I just turned to face my friend and asked 'Ready to go home ?' 'Yeah just a second I lost my phone somewhere in this room.' I put out my own and called his. We heard the ringing coming out of the bathroom, he went inside and put it back into his jeans.

Facing the other guys we thanked them for everything. We said our goodbyes and left.

When I finally reached home I just let myself fall into my own bed and fell asleep, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks later

I had my regular pause at work when suddenly my sell went off. When I looked at the screen I was shocked by the name and the picture that were shown.

I answered it shaking a little.

'Yes ?' 'Mary ?' 'Yes.' I said again. 'Hey how are you girl ?' 'Uhm I think alright, how about you ?' I went out of the room because my colleagues were all looking at me, remember ? We are in Germany so it's unusual that someone answers his sell in English.

'Same here' I heard him laughing 'So... How did you get this number, how did I get your number ? I'm confused.' 'I asked you that evening a few weeks ago and you gave it to me.' 'Oh, so whats up ?' 'Nothing much just thought about what you said to me in that parking lot. I wanted to invite you to our next concert in Dortmund. Of course you will enjoy it in an VIP area, standing right in front all the other fans.' 'Are you serious, Samu ?' I squealed a little in excitement 'Of course I'm and after the show you are welcome to join our after show party, the guys and me really enjoyed your company. You can also bring a friend of yours.' 'Thank you so much, bu how do we get in ? We don't have tickets and it's a sold out show.' 'You can come to the backstage area and I will be waiting for you there.' 'Thanks, thanks, thanks ! You just made my day !' I smiled even trough he couldn't see that. 'Its a pleasure for us !' We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I went back into the room, my colleagues still looked at me. One of the other trainees asked me 'What was that ? Why did you answer your sell in English ?' 'Because that finish guy doesn't speak German.' That was it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One week later was the day of the concert. Meanwhile I've asked my best friend Anna to come with me because Chris wasn't allowed to go, order by his girlfriend (She still was pissed because he didn't came home that night, god only knows what she was thinking).

We arrived at the concert hall 2 hours before the show started, I still don't know why, it's not like we had to stand in line or something.

Walking towards the backstage area Anna said 'I'm so excited, thanks that I can come with you.' 'Who else than my best friend ' We wanted to pass the security guard but he wouldn't let us go through because we weren't standing on the guest list. I pulled out my phone and tried to call Samu but there wasn't a free sign so I yelled in frustration.

Me and Anna discussed with the guy whether he can go and get someone of the guys. As he wouldn't go and search for one of them I screamed across the area 'Who do I have to fuck so one gets his lazy ass in there and find Samu or Riku ?'

That helped, one of the roadies made his way to the inside and a few minutes later he came back followed by Sami.

'Hey Sami !' I nearly jumped into him and hugged him out of happiness. 'Hey little devil, I heard you screamed for one of us ?' he laughed out loud. 'Yeah those guys wouldn't get one of you so I got a little enraged, I'm sorry. What is it with that little devil, huh ?' 'Just a cute name we gave you because of your red hair. Come on the others are waiting for us.' 'I've tried to call Samu, why haven't he answered his sell ?' 'You know the network doesn't work right inside, I guess your call just didn't came through.'

I stopped because I realized that Anna wasn't following us. 'Hey babe get your ass over here, they are waiting for us.' I yelled. She slowly followed my call now and as she was right next to me we went inside. There was a corridor with many doors on our left, we went into the second room, the sign on the door was saying that it was a changing room. I walked in after Sami, Anna ran right into me. I covered my eyes, sneak peaking through my fingers. The reason was obvious, Samu had decided to change his comfy outfit into his stage outfit just that second we walked in, he was standing there half naked just wearing his boxers.

The next most embarrassing moment of my life.

Always with these guys, damn it !

Samu in his lighthearted way of finish humor laughed at the sight of me covering my eyes. He put his outfit on way to slowly for me, I nearly wanted to help him so it get's faster.

As he was fully dressed I relaxed a little and breathed out the air I was holding without noticing.

'Hi guys' I smiled at each one of them 'This is my best friend Anna, Chris couldn't come, order by his girlfriend, Jealousy!' I laughed 'Don't forget that she is my twin sister, honey.' Wow Anna found her speech again, nice. You have to know normally she is to shy to even say a word in front of ''Stars'', yeah we have our experience with that by now.

'Hey Anna' the guys greeted, they stood up and hugged us which must have looked really funny, those small girls in between such 6-feet-and-a-few-inches-guys.

We chatted for a while talking about today's set list, that kinda stuff till one of the roadies knocked on the door and said that the guys were on in 5 minutes. That roadie took me and Anna with him and showed us were we would stand the whole concert, we took our places and then the lights went off and the concert started.

In the middle of the concert they started playing 'Forever Yours', one of my favorite songs. Normally Samu animates the crowd to sing it with him...

Surprise nit today !

He faced the crowd saying 'Do you mind me singing this song with the help of two beautiful lady's today ?' the crowd went wild, then he looked at us gesturing to come on stage. Shock ran over my body, I can't sing !

I looked at Anna who seemed to be pretty amused, she pushed me towards the staircase and finally I was on stage. I waited for her to come up but she didn't wanted to so I was left alone standing there, facing 10 000 people.

The music went of once again and Samu began to sing:

There are times

I can leave my heart wide open...

He sang the first verse without me joining, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me next to him on the mic, right when the chorus started:

I will find something more

someone I'm made for...

I joined him scared to death but then we stood opposite to each other and I looked into those deep blue eyes...

I lost myself in their beauty and suddenly it felt natural standing there singing this song with him. The sing ended and I walked of the stage back to Anna's side, the crowd was still going wild. We enjoyed the rest of the concert and then went backstage again for the after show party.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We were the first to enter the area were the party should happen. Settling down in a dark corner of the room I chatted a little with Anna about everything and nothing. Suddenly someone dropped himself right next to me and put his arms around my shoulder.

As I turned to see who it was I was surprised to see the roadie who brought Sami to us. 'You wanna skip the party ?' he asked 'Ehm, no it didn't even started.' I answered some kind of annoyed and moved away, closer to Anna.

He came after me 'Why not ?' 'because I don't know you and I wanna enjoy my time here.' 'You can also enjoy it with me.' he winked. I had to swallow, did he thought that I meant it for real what I have screamed earlier ?

'Would you please leave us alone ?' 'I can't see that happen.' I Have tried everything to get ride of that guy but he wouldn't go away...

My nerves were wrecked a few minutes later, I just wanted to be left alone by this pervert.

Anna's POV

That guy was pretty nasty. We both just wanted to be left alone. Nearly I got up to search for help outside but I didn't had to because eventually the guys of Sunrise Avenue came in.

They came closer as Mary finally said ' You fucker get out of ma face !' That made me laugh on the inside, she always says what comes to her mind immediately.

The guys walked faster towards us because they heard what she has said. They looked pretty confused. When they finally reached us, one of them (I forgot his name) asked 'Do we have a problem here ?' 'Yes we have.' I answered. 'This guy is bothering us for nearly 15 minutes and he won't give up hitting on Mary.'

I think it was Raul that pulled that guy up and kicked him out. Relaxing a little I breathed out.

Samu's POV

As we stepped onto the party area my first reaction was searching the room for the girls. I breathed out when I met the eyes of Mary I thought that it might have been to much for her, singing with me but she stayed. But then I saw the look on her face, what is bothering her ? The party lights went on and then I saw the reason. A guy was getting closer to her and she seemed like she didn't wanted it.

I elbowed Raul, I wouldn't let show that it bothers me seeing her with another guy. Juka asked if there was a problem and Anna told us what happened. Again I elbowed Raul and he pulled that guy out of my face maybe the best for him. He will definitely be fired at the end of the day.

I sat down next to Mary, in a protective pose so that no one could harm her while Sami sat down next to Anna and Riku got in the middle between the girls.

We can be protective over females if we want. Finish people are more shy and jealous than Americans or Germans, through no body knows why. Me and the other guys ordered the normal stuff, while Anna drank alcohol Mary just ordered limo.

'Why don't you drink Mary ?' I asked because of curiosity. 'Because I don't want to end up like the last time.' She smiled and looked directly into my eyes.

She has beautiful blue eyes, looking wild because of her hair (She has short red hair with a side cut on the right side). I could see some of her tattoos, the one on her back was interesting, it was apart of a song or something that I don't know.

'Wasn't the last time a nice experience for you ?' 'Yeah but I don't wanna be seen by anyone, coming out of your room and all this talk.' 'Don't worry about that, we aren't that interesting for the media as you may think.' 'Okay but I have to bring Anna home.' 'Don't worry about me sweetie, I'm not a 12-year-old anymore.' She winked.

Fuck, she is really trying her best so that she doesn't have to be in the same situation as last time. Doesn't she like me ? And why do I feel bad while thinking about it. 'Ah come on, don't be a party pooper.' I challenged her. Am I really forcing this nice girl to get drunk ? Anyways I want to spend more time with her but we will be touring for another 6 month so I'm not able to stay here.

An idea popped into my head out of nowhere. 'Riku, can we talk for a minute please ?' 'sure.' We both went into another corner of the room which was not even required because we were speaking finish and I doubt that the girls can understand it.

'Whats up Samu ?' Riku asked me curious. 'I've got and idea and I want you to tell me whether it's good or bad, and be honest !' 'Just already tell.' 'I want Mary to go on tour with us.' 'Holy shit, whys that ?' 'I have to admit I may have a little crush on her and I don't wanna leave her for 6 month.'

'Are you sure that you not just want to have Sex with her ?' 'Of course I'm sure, I had the chance the other day but I haven't done it. Come on Riku she is nice, I think touring with her could be fun and the others are enjoying her company too.'

'But she wouldn't want to go alone !' 'So what ? We have 4 bunks which are empty on our bus, she could bring Anna for example. By the way I saw the look on your face when you saw her for the first time.' 'in the end it's your decision Samu, you are the band leader, not me.' 'Okay then it's final.'

I wont ask her right now through I'm pretty excited about her reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waiting for the right moment I was sitting there doing shots once in a while and drinking red wine (my favorite). Meanwhile Mary has decided to finally drink something mostly cocktails and shots while Anna was tipsy and dancing with Sami.

I looked over at Riku who's face had a deep red color and he was shooting death glares at Sami. Wow already that bad for her ? This could be a problem.

'You wanna dance ?' Mary asked me when she finally reached my own alcohol level 'Nah, I don't dance.' I answered, she turned to Raul and he gave in. They stood up and of course the damn next song was something slowly I could have killed the guy managing the play list.

I scooted over to Riku who had the same jealousy in his eyes as me, now we both were shooting death glares at our band mates.

It got late once again and both girls were tipsy not really drunk but not in a condition to drive anymore. We all together decided it was better to leave for the hotel at 5am.

The girls followed us without moaning maybe just because I've taken the car keys from Mary earlier and they didn't even had the chance to go anywhere else.

Reaching the hotel we split because our rooms weren't all on the same floor. We got into the lift, the last once were Riku, Mary, Anna and me. We reached our floor and Riku was about to take Anna with him when Mary whined and blurred 'I don't go anywhere without her.' 'Me neither.' was the response from Anna.

Riku and me looked at each other and quietly decided in which room the girls are gonna sleep tonight, I won the staring contest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mary's POV

My phone rang...

I realized it, searched for it and found it lying next to me.

I looked at the screen and muttered, it was my mom so I had to answer it.

'Where the heck are you ?' she yelled as soon as she realized that I've answered. 'I assume I crashed at Anna's, why ?' 'Because when I woke up this morning your bed was untouched, no massage or a not answered call. You know that it's okay to stay away but I want to know where you are at least ! You could have been killed or something !' 'Mom it's okay I will remember it the next time, I'm with Anna and I'm alive alright ? See ya later.' I hung up before she could say anything else and turned the sound off.

I looked beside me and there she was sleeping, at least she didn't wake up because of my mom.' Still feeling some kind of dizzy I got up because I needed to pee. Opening the door I just realized then that we weren't at home. Fuck don't tell me it happened again I thought to myself.

I went into the bathroom cleaning myself and got back into the room which wasn't Anna's. 'Mary ?' I heard Anna say from around the corner. 'Yes babe ?' 'Where are we ?' 'In a hotel room, I guess.' 'How did we get here ?' I heard her moving 'You need to see this !' What happened, I asked myself as I walked up to her, she was pointing to the floor.

There was the reason because we were in this hotel room, soundly asleep Samu was lying on the ground, covert with a thin blanket and a pillow next to him.

He looked cute lying there, looking so innocent.

'Should we wake him up ?' 'You wanna know what happened last night right ? I think he knows so yeah we should.'

I knelled down beside him, shaking him slightly. He opened one eye and glanced up to me. Have I mentioned that he didn't had a shirt on ? He rolled to one side supporting his head with his hand. The blanket slides down a little, alright he just has his boxers on...

'Good morning sleeping beauty!' 'Morning girls, why do I have to get up ?' he growled under his breath. 'You're not that much of a morning person, are you ?' I said laughing at his facial expression. 'Nope.' He popped the p, nice. 'Can you please tell us why we are here once again ? At least once again for me. Did we get that wasted last night ?' 'I can't remember much but I can remember that you weren't able to drive so we took you up to our rooms but you wanted to be together so I opened the door and you two fell onto the bed and fell asleep just that second. So I laid down on the ground.' Samu answered after thinking hard about his answer.

'But why haven't you slept between us or went to sleep at one of the guys rooms ?' Anna now asked. 'Because I didn't wanted you guys to leave without saying goodbye.' he got up and walked into the bathroom, we heard the shower. We waited for him to come out again while we watched TV.

When he finally came out, Anna rushed into the bathroom to get herself clean.

Samu sat down next to me 'When she is ready we are going to wake up the other guys and get us some breakfast, okay ?' He asked. 'Why not ?' I shrugged.

Actually I was craving for some food, it must have been more than 24 hours since I've eaten something. Finally Anna was ready and we went to 4 other hotel rooms until we got everyone.

We went down to the restaurant of the hotel by now it was about 10am but we were lucky, breakfast was ready until 11am. Everyone got a huge plate of food and we all settled down on a large table. 'FOOD !' I screamed across the whole restaurant which made the guys and Anna laugh while the other people were staring at me, but I didn't care what they thought. We ate in silence besides all the 'Mhhh.' and 'That's so good.' that could be heard once in a while.

After we were finished it got a little awkward and Anna and I looked at each other trying to figure out when it was the right time to leave. Suddenly Samu clapped his hands like he wanted the attention of everyone. 'I have an announcement or at least a question.' 'Go for it.' we all said in unison. 'Okay it's more a question because I can't force them but, Mary, Anna I've spoken to the guys and we all enjoyed spending time with you and all I wanted to ask you is : Do you guys want to tour with us for the rest of this tour ?'

'What ?' we said in unison, trying to believe what we just have heard. 'Do you want to tour with us ?' Sami repeated smiling sheepishly. 'Of course !' that was me. 'I don't know.' Anna said. I got closer to her whispering 'Why not babe ?' 'I don't think it's an good idea to stay with them. We have jobs which we have to do. We have friends and family who are going to miss us.' 'But it's not like you get offers like that everyday, besides maybe we can work for them, wait a second.'

'It would be nice but we have jobs, we need to earn money...' I couldn't end my sentence. 'You can work for us, helping the other guys running the merch tent, managing time tables, tuning guitars, all you can imagine and we will pay well.' Raul spoke up for the first time this day.

I looked to Anna 'I still don't know.' 'If you aren't going, I'm not going as well.' I decided, I didn't want to spend 6 month alone with all the guys around. I need a female with me.

'But it's your dream to go on tour !' 'I know that but I won't do it without my best friend.' I said as a final word.

'Okay, we will go on tour with you guys.' Anna gave in.

OH HELL YEAH ! Thanks god that she can't resist my puppy dog eyes.

I smiled happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

2 weeks later

I got a call 'Hey are you ready ?' I heard a female smile at the other end. 'Hey babe can you come over ? I still don't know what to bring for tour life.' 'Sure wait, I'll be there in 5 minutes.' We hung up and I sat down on my bed. I was surrounded by my clothes. My cats ere running around like crazy they love cleaned clothes. It looked so cute how they hide in the mountains of my clothes. I will miss them.

The doorbell rang …... I wasn't moving so my mum answered it, it was Anna.

'Hey' she smiled and hugged me. 'So you have a problem.' 'Yeah I just don't know what to pack for 6 month of tour... I don't need much but how do we get clean clothes and stuff … I'm confused.' 'We just pack some stuff and then go shopping whenever we have free time so you will always have clean cloth.' 'I don't wanna spend my whole money for cloth !' 'Wait a second.' She reached into her pocket and pulled out her sell.

'Hey do we stay in hotels or something sometimes ?' silence... 'Okay that's good news.' She hung up and smiled. 'We will stay in a few hotels during the trip, you can give your clothes to get cleaned there. That how they do it.' 'Alright then what should I pack ?' 'I'm definitely in with the purple dress over there, then 3 pairs of skinny jeans, some tank-tops and t-shirts.' 'What do you think about that ?' I was holding my favorite Green Day T-shirt. 'Mhhh I don't know, yo know we are touring with Sunrise Ave right ? Not Green Day.' 'Okay.' I gave in.

After some more debating about my cloth because in my opinion I didn't need that much dresses as we have packed but okay she like to see me in dresses hell only knows why. My mum and Dad came in some times to ask me if I'm really sure I wanted to do that. They were doing this for the past 2 weeks since I came home and told them I will be on tour for 6 month.

I assured them that it was my wish and that they don't need to worry because I would give them a call every day.

After we were finished I asked her 'Have you packed yet ?' 'Yes Judy helped me earlier.' My sell went off... 'Yeah ?' 'Hey little devil, just so you know we will be arriving tomorrow morning at 8 am at your alright ? Make sure Anna is with you.' 'Okay' Raul hung up. Meanwhile they all had our numbers and we had theirs. They called us like every day when they were bored or had nothing to do.

Samu and Riku even visited me at home a few days ago to sign some contracts like my work contract and so on. My mum was pretty stunned when those guys were standing on our front porch. It was to cute to watch those large guys cowering down and play with my cats.

Anyway. 'You need to be here at 8 am tomorrow.' 'Okay I won't sleep anyway.' Anna smiled 'Yeah I think I won't as well.'


End file.
